A Trip to Indiana
by NCIStivaAddict
Summary: The team goes to Indiana. Where Kate is buried. Tony tells Ziva about his deceased partner. Tiva at the end.


Ok guys, this is just something I thought would be cute. Pretty Fluffy.

* * *

There they were. At Kate's grave. There latest case solved. It had taken them to Indiana. Now, before returning they had come to see her.

Ziva lingered in the background for she had never met this woman. This Special Agent Kaitlin Todd. The one the Ari, her half-brother had killed. The one that's death had brought her to America, to NCIS, to this team, her family.

Gibbs walked up first. Knelt by her grave and placed roses on the grass in front of the tombstone. Kate, like Abby and Ziva had been like a daughter to him. The moment she was shot flashed in his mind. She had just taken a bullet for him. She was an amazing agent.

McGee walked up next. Kate was…..Kate. She was sophisticated, sweet, fun…everything that he loved. She was the only one that was decent to him. Sure she teased him but not very often and she was kind about it. He softly touched his hand on the tombstone before walking away.

Tony walked up to the tombstone and knelt down. Then turned and looked at Gibbs. "Boss, could I have a moment?" He asked softly.

Gibbs looked deep into his agent's eyes. He nodded and walked over to McGee. They the walked to the car and drove away. Gibbs knew that his agent would leave when he was ready.

* * *

Tony watched his boss and McGee drive away then he sat down cross legged and looked at Kate's grave. He picked up a few blades of grass and started to pull them apart. Then he heard a slight rustling behind him.

"May I join you?" He heard his partner whisper.

At his nod she slowly sat down beside him, mocking his position.

"Tell me about her. About Kate. What was she like?" Ziva said not looking up.

Tony looked up at the sky and then and Ziva. He sighed and then started.

"Kate was Secret Service before she came to NCIS." He chuckled at the memory. "We had a case that ultimately ended us getting on Air Force One, kicking off the FBI, CSI, so on and so forth. Only the Reporters, the pilot, and Agent Kaitlin Todd remained. Oh, and me, Boss, and Ducky of course."

At a confused look from Ziva he continued.

"This was pre-probie days. The team consisted of me, Boss, Duck, and Abs. We had had some other agents, but they didn't last." Tony flashed back as if trying to remember every detail.

"Anyway, we finished the case, our normal way, breaking protocol and all that. Well, Kate got fired from the Secret Service so Gibbs gave her a job. She showed up to the first crime scene in high heels." Tony said laughing at the memory.

Ziva chuckled too. She liked seeing Tony laugh.

"Kate always dressed well. Skirts, dresses, dress pants. NEVER cargo pants and t-shirts." He said jokingly.

Ziva punched him in the shoulder before he continued.

"I remember one the air conditioning went out in the building. Kate walked in wearing a dress, of course. But as she went to sit down at her desk McGee popped out from under her desk. Apparently he had doing something with wires or something. Boy was Kate mad. After some more yelling from Kate and mindless stuttering from McGee Gibbs walked in, broke up the fight, told me to put my shirt on, and to gear up." He said now lying down in the grass, Ziva doing the same.

"Sounds like he hasn't changed much." Ziva said softly. "What other things happened? Did you ever go undercover? Get stuck in an elevator? Follow each other into the bathroom? Go on a stakeout?"

"Uh, Yes, no, heck no, once." We went undercover once, as a couple needing a paternity test." He said laughing at the memory. "It was totally impromptu. And terrible acting, but it worked. We got the information we needed and got out. Which was good cause pants that hang down to your knees, not comfortable!" Tony said shaking his head as if to make the point clearer. He turned over and balanced his head on his arm, lying on his side. She did the same.

"We went on a stakeout once. Only there was no practical jokes and it ended up with me making out with a man who was dressed up as a woman." His said shuddering at the memory.

Ziva looked at him as if to tell him to continue.

"As for the elevators and bathroom. That only happened when you came. Along with crazy driving and psychopaths breaking into the Navy Yard." He said bracing himself for another punch.

Ziva looked at him, noticing that he was bracing for the punch just laughed. He relaxed……then she punched him. He laughed, rubbing his arm.

"What was she to you? I mean she was your partner but what else?" Ziva said suddenly getting serious.

"She was like a sister. We fought, we joked, and we found stupid pictures of each other. But I wasn't attracted to her."

"Then why did you picture her naked?"

"Because," He said pondering the thought. "Because, I was attracted to her, kinda. I wouldn't want to date her; I loved her like a sister. But she was very pretty, and back then I was immature, and a playboy."

"Do you miss her?"

"Ya." He said slowly, then he sat up and put his face in his hands. He looked up at her. "I was standing not two feet away from her when she died. Her blood sprayed all over my face." He flinched as if he was feeling it again. " She was dead before she hit the ground."

Ziva had never seen this side of Tony before. She looked over just as a small tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. "Gosh, I miss you Kate." Tony said looking at the tombstone.

Tony quickly wiped anymore tears that had escaped away. And stood up. He helped Ziva up. As she stood up she looked into his eyes, as he did the same.

"Though, one good thing did come out of Kate dying." Tony said never removing his gaze into her eyes.

"What is that?" Ziva said skeptically.

"If Kate had lived, I never would have met you."

Ziva looked into his eyes, then slowly, leaned up and placed a slow, tender kissed on his lips. She backed away quickly. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have." Ziva quickly said looking at the ground. When she finally looked back up she did not see anger but shock, and love. He put his hand on the back of her head, then pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck then deepened the kiss. They both backed away at the same time, resting their foreheads against each others.

* * *

**I know its super fluffy at the end, but What can I say I LOVE Fluff. Please Review! I wasn't planning on continuing but if you want me to tell me and I will!**


End file.
